Ravia
, also titled as Singer of Joy and Darkness, is a character/ally debuting in Kirby: Miracle Friends as both a supporting character and a boss. Details of Lost Calavento is included here. Physical appearance TBA Powers and Abilities Ravia lacks any powers or abilities, however, in Chapter 7 of ALTER LEGENDS and in Kirby: Miracle Friends, she is shown to use cards to attack, and is able to summon portals through these cards. Plus, according to Despacto, pop idols who are originated from Planet Harmonica are most likely to have bestowed the 7th Dimensional Power once they start a concert by either himself or Yumemi Kirari, although Despacto was the one who hunt down Ravia and her younger brother for their power. Somehow she will also kiss someone to get some darkness power from them when she gets weak, but it only takes 0.0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001% of their power, according to Despacto. In Games ''Kirby: Miracle Friends'' TBA ''Kirby Clash Ultimate'' Ravia is the fake final boss of the story mode, similar to King D-Mind. She was summoned by Soul of Time for his revenge. However, Ravia suddenly gets angered and attacked Soul of Time with her heart-shaped spear, much to his shock. Movesets Ravia is able to use elemental Friend Abilities, despite having 3 attacks that gives different elements. Extra Details Ravia is a shy girl, who does not talk that much. However, she can be extremely frustrated (or sad) when someone does not respect her, as shown in the photo. Ravia does not possess any powers, but for unknown reasons, Despacto keep searching her as an offering. She once was saved by Kirby and joined his team as a healer. She likes to sing and wants to be a singer or an actress someday. In the anime Ravia is one of the remnants of the Nightmare Enterprises who desired to become the greatest idol in the galaxy. Like Blue, she doesn't target Kirby as an enemy, but rather befriending him instead. Ravia is also one of the few characters who is able to reject the Jamba Heart. Ravia originally wanted to travel back to space upon NESP's defeat, but her spaceship was completely destroyed by Dark Meta Knight when they're not looking. She appeared in 6 episodes in total. At some point during the Infinitius crisis, Ravia is one of the characters who helped Kirby to fight the God's true form. True identity According to her pause description in World Annihilator (The Ultimate Choice) and the Prognosticus, Ravia was said to be "the Descendant of Chaos" and was born from the innocent will of the "Ultimate Darkness", which is heavily implied that Ravia, is in fact the descendant of Contrido Ultima, God of Chaos. However, in KMF+, it turns out that Ravia is actually the descendant of Calavento, the final boss of the expansion. Relationships * Kirby: Ravia is aware of Kirby's origins, so she seeks him in order to save Planet Harmonica * Despacto: Despacto was originally Ravia's arch nemesis, but after his redemption, they became best friends. * Melodie: One of Ravia's best friends, who always create songs with her. * Ravieure: Ravia's younger brother. * Liebe: One of Ravia's comrades. Despite being the God of Bond, she always wants Ravia to help her at any occasions. * Cinnamon: Cinnamon has a crush on her, but she is unaware of it, and often uses a disguise to hide herself. On the other hand, when Cinnamon asked her for a date, she agreed without any hesitation. After the events of the date, she loves the fox even more and currently owns a plush of him, despite she thinks that both of them are still too young for a marriage. * Soul of Time: The person who is responsible of summoning the chanteuse. * Eina: Although the two don't have any special relationships, Ravia was once fooled by Eina. * Alter Ravia: TBA Related Quotes Quotes Nicknames given Similar to Deviunny, during her times outside of the roleplays, she has given many nicknames to various users and characters (some of them does not appear at all, and are found in her Pause Description in Soul Melter and World Annihilator) Those being: * Kitty (Blue), sometimes calls her "Bluwu". * Pody (Pod), sometimes calls her "Poddo" * Pinky (Kirby), then calls him by full name. * Devi (Deviunny, as a payback of calling her "Ravigatch'''i") * '''Despa (Despacto) * Tid (Tithe), then calls him "Tiddy" * Mel (Melodie), sometimes calls her by full name. * Symby (Sv) * Heure (Ravieure), sometimes simply calls him "Little Brother". * Fanny (MegaFandroidFan9001), then calls him "Mega". * Cinny (Cinnamon) * Ali (Allie) * Other me もう一人のワタクシ (Alter Ravia), then calls her "AR". * Elly '''(Ella) * '''Dhyness (Dark Hyness, pronounced as "Die-ness"), then calls him "DH" * Luke (Lucas) Name Origin "Ravia" is an uncommon name. People having this name are in general originating from United States of America. This word was found 95 times in 8 different countries only, if act as a first name. A person from Pakistan says the name "Ravia" is of Urdu, Indian origin and means "Muslim", which might reference the name of her Celebrity Picture, "Reincarnation of Love", as reincarnations are related to Muslim, despite she has nothing related to this religion. In addition, by looking at the first two words (ラヴ) on her Japanese name, the pronounciation resembles to "Love (ラブ)". Names in other languages Ch: 拉菲亞/拉普妮·查姆/小甜心(debatable) Ja: ラヴィア/ラブリ・チャーム Trivia *One of Alterious' attacks (Lovely Melody) is based on the duo. * According to Melodie, most residents in Harmonica lacks any battle skills unless they become Alter Friends. However, during Alterious' first phase, Ravia is seen supporting the player by welding cards, as keeps using said cards after battling Alterious. * According to Ravia's pause description in World Annihilator, it stated that Despacto somehow discovered that she looked identical to his Overlord, possibly referencing the existence of Alter Ravia, the final boss of The Lost Symphony of Ultra World. * In Kirby Clash Ultimate, there are two sets of gear that are based on Ravia and Loveli Charm respectively, both at rarity 14. * When Ravieure is still a baby, he addressed Ravia by her full name (But is distorted as "りゃゔぃあ" in Japanese) instead of calling her "Big Sis". However, this was changed when he is a toddler due to addressing by full name is impolite. * In her second Toughest battle in Kirby Clash Ultimate, her theme is replaced with a remix of Drawcia's theme.This is also shared with Alter Ravia Supreme. * Ravia, along with the three Paradoxers, are first revealed in 30th July, 2019, but is first created in mid 2018, then has her overall style changed in 21st October, 2019. ** Ravia's original style greatly resembles to Lovelitchi, one of the protagonists of the Tamagotchi franchise (which makes Deviunny gave her the nickname "Ravigatchi"). However, a Twitter user complained that her style caused plagiarisms, so she has her overall style changed. * She is mostly referred as "The Chanteuse" by her enemies (such as Tithe). * Ravia is the only character in the anime who is given the term of "Harmonican". No other Harmonicans in the anime are given the said title. * As Lost Calavento, Ravia is the most unfair boss of KMF+, as most of her attacks covers half (or more than that) of the screen, despite some of them are avoidable. Gallery Screenshot 20191022-152845 Chrome.jpg|Ravia seen in Thouser's vision Anime Ravia.png|Kirby: Returning Legends artwork Category:Female characters Category:Female Category:Fan Characters Category:Boss Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fan Character Category:Dream Friends Category:Allies in Kirby: Miracle Friends Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Roleplay Category:Ultra World Category:Harmonican Category:Black Category:Purple Category:Blue Category:Pink Category:Kirby: Returning Legends Category:Allies in Kirby: Miracle Friends + Category:Demon Beast Category:Final Boss Category:Monsters Category:Void Termina the Destroyer Category:Soul-forms